Don des Astrolâtres
Niveau 1 : Equilibre : L’Astrolatre est capable de marcher sur n’importe quel rebord, corde, etc., même les plus fins ou glissants. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit vent. Système : Aucune dépense de point ni jet n’est nécessaire. Les difficultés d’escalade diminuent de trois points. Abattage : Ce don permet au garou de projeter ces ennemis par simple contact. N’importe quel esprit aérien peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Dextérité + Médecine (difficulté égale à la Vigueur + Athlétisme de l’adversaire). Un seul succès suffit à faire tomber la victime au sol. Cela compte comme une action. Activer ce don et frapper un ennemi pour le blesser sont deux choses séparées. Sentir le Ver : Le loup garou peut sentir les manifestations du Ver près de lui. Ce don fait appel à un sens mystique, qui n’est ni visuel ni olfactif, bien que les loups garous qui l’utilisent puissent dire quelque chose comme « cet endroit pue le Ver » (généralement en des termes plus colorés). Les Garous doivent se souvenir que la souillure du Ver peut s’accrocher à des âmes relativement innocentes. Les loups garous peuvent sentir une personne à proximité qui travaille dans une usine contrôlée par le Ver, ou qui vient de manger de la nourriture souillée. Ce pouvoir nécessite une concentration active. N’importe quel esprit de Gaïa peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Occultisme. La difficulté dépend de la concentration et de l’importance de la souillure. Sentir un Fomor isolé dans la pièce à côté aurait une difficulté de 6, alors que détecter la puanteur d’un Flaiel qui se trouvait dans la pièce une heure plus tôt serait de difficulté 8. Les Vampires sont détectés comme s’ils étaient souillés, sauf ceux dont l’humanité est de 7 ou plus. Niveau 2 : Accord de surface : L’Astrolatre peut se mettre en phase avec son environnement immédiat, lui permettant de marcher à son allure normale sur des surfaces comme la boue, la neige ou les sables mouvants sans s’enfoncer ni laisser la moindre trace. Les esprits de petits animaux souvent ignorés par les autres tribus (tels que les lapins, les souris et les moineaux), enseignent ce don. Système : Le garou se concentre pendant un tour ; le joueur fait un jet de Dextérité + Athlétisme. Cet effet dure tout une scène. Force intérieure : Après une brève méditation, le garou peut convertir sa colère en une résolution d’acier. Les esprits ancêtres des Astrolatres enseignent ce don. Système : Le garou se concentre pendant cinq minutes ; le joueur fait un jet d’Astuce + Enigmes (difficulté 8). Chaque succès convertit un point de Rage en un point de Volonté. Kalindo Special Gift: Harrying Wind (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- This Gift summons a Wind-spirit to harass and bewilder an opponent during combat. System: The player rolls Manipulation + Leadership. For one turn per success, the Kailindorani's opponent has the difficulty of all his actions increased by 1. The effects of Harrying Wind are not cumulative; using the Gift multiple times against the same opponent provides no additional advantage. Niveau 3 : Clarté : Ce don permet de voir au travers du brouillard, de l’obscurité la plus totale ou même de percevoir des illusions comme telles, ou d’apercevoir les choses invisibles. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit vent. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Enigmes (difficulté 7). Si le personnage essaie de percer une illusion créée par quelqu’un d’autre, le nombre de succès obtenu par le créateur doit être égalé ou dépassé par le garou. Impuissance : Le garou peut mettre son adversaire hors de combat sans le blesser. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit mangouste. Système : Le garou dépense un point de Gnose, s’accordant au corps de son adversaire. Si son coup suivant (à main nue ou avec une arme) touche et inflige des dégâts avant le jet d’absorption, le joueur peut faire un jet de Perception + Médecine (difficulté égale à l’Astuce + Esquive de son adversaire). Un ou deux succès sur ce jet mettent l’adversaire à genoux et il ne peut rien faire pendant le tour suivant. Trois succès ou plus le paralysent jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Ce don n’inflige aucun niveau de dégâts. Kailindo Special Gift Whispering Wind (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- Only Kailindo practitioners are taught this Gift. It can tell the user what his opponent's next combat maneuver will be. Roll Perception + Kailindo, difficulty equal to his opponent's combat skill (Brawl, Melee or Kailindo) + 4, and spend a Gnosis point. The spirits of the wind will then whisper an opponent's attack plan to the Garou. Any successes will reveal the opponent's next maneuver, thus canceling any modifiers the opponent may have received for that maneuver. The Kailindoist will receive a -1 to his difficulty to attack his opponent next action (in addition to any other modifiers). Also, it gives the user pluses to his Initiative dice pool equal to the number of successes he gained on his roll. Another Kailindoist with this Gift may use his roll to resist. Conundrum (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- A Stargazer with this Gift can introduce an unsolvable problem into a victim's mind. Depending on the effectiveness, the target could be completely immobilized by her new, fascinating train of thought. The effect varies with every individual, but it usually derives from the target's personality: A computer-hacking Glass Walker might try to discover the last digit of pi, while a Bone Gnawer might try to reason why, indeed, did the chicken cross the road. An avatar of the Chimera teaches this Gift, but the Garou must first solve her ~instructor's~ puzzle. System: The Stargazer rolls her Manipulation + Subterfuge (difficulty target's Wits + Enigmas). The number of successes indicates the complexity of the problem and the extent to which the target is distracted. Each success also subtracts one die from the target's Dice Pools for an equal number of rounds. Each Willpower point the target spends reduces the effectiveness of this Gift by 1. Kalindo Special Gift: Gathering the Storm (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- This Gift summons a group of Wind-spirits that engulf one opponent in a cyclone, buffeting her with debris and hurling her aside. System: The player spends a Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Primal-Urge. The opponent is thrown two yards for each success scored and also loses one Health Level per success. The opponent may soak this damage normally. Niveau 4 : Conscience surnaturelle : L’Astrolatre met tous ses sens en accord avec ce qui l’entoure, atteignant une conscience incroyablement aiguë des gestes de son adversaire et lui permettant de les anticiper. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit vent. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Perception + Esquive (difficulté 7). Tous les groupements de l’adversaire pour toucher le garou diminuent d’un nombre égal au nombre de succès obtenus par le personnage. Cette pénalité s’applique même si le garou ne voit pas venir l’attaque. L’effet dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Frappe dans le vide : Le garou devient l’exemple même de la résistance passive. Il lui est impossible d’attaquer son adversaire, mais également d’être frappé et son opposant s’épuise dans ses tentatives. Un esprit mangouste enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Volonté et fait un jet d’Astuce + Esquive (difficulté égale à la Volonté de la victime). Pour tout le reste de la scène, l’adversaire ne peut pas frapper le garou, quel que soit le nombre de succès qu’il obtient sur ses jets. Ce don est immédiatement annulé si le loup garou attaque son adversaire ou si quelqu’un d’autre attaque pour le compte du loup garou. Ce don marchera sur des adversaires multiples, mais le loup garou devra dépenser un point de Volonté et faire un nouveau jet pour chaque adversaire. Avoid Fate (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- with this Gift, the Stargazer can dodge the wheels of fate for the moment. Through a preternatural connection between herself and the universe, she avoids certain disaster. A Cat-spirit teaches the Garou this Gift. System: Once per scene, the player can spend a Gnosis point to reroll any failed roll. Questioning (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This Gift allows the Garou to doubt the very nature of reality for a turn- and thus ignore the results of a single roll against her or a roll of her own that she didn't like. This requires an expenditure of one Gnosis point. It can be used only once per scene. Niveau 5 : Attaque circulaire : Les plus grands des Astrolatres n’ont pas peur de se retrouver face à une horde d’adversaires. Non seulement peuvent-ils éviter leurs attaques, mais ils peuvent même les canaliser vers d’autres ennemis. Un Astrolatre avec ce don peut même retourner les attaques d’un adversaire isolé contre lui-même. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit vent. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Volonté et fait un jet d’Astuce + Esquive (difficulté égale à l’Astuce +3 de son adversaire, ou de l’Astuce la plus élevée + 3 en cas d’adversaires multiples). Le loup-garou doit être engagé au corps à corps, ou doit être attaqué dans une fusillade par au moins deux adversaires. Chaque succès permet au garou d’éviter et de rediriger une attaque. Ce don compte comme une action. Le garou ne peut pas utiliser ce don plusieurs fois en un seul tour, ni dépenser de la Rage pendant le même tour (bien qu’il puisse effectuer des actions multiples de la façon ordinaire). Par exemple, un Astrolatre avec 4 en Astuce et 4 en Esquive affronte 6 adversaires, chacun avec 2 en Astuce. Le joueur lance huit dés contre une difficulté de 5. Il obtient quatre succès et le garou redirige quatre attaques. Chacun des attaquants dont l’attaque a été redirigée fait un jet pour toucher un de ses compagnons ou un autre ennemi du garou, au choix de ce dernier. Deux des ennemis frappent normalement, mais le garou peut toujours éviter leurs attaques (si le joueur avait prévu d’effectuer d’autres actions...). Sagesse du prophète : En regardant dans le ciel nocturne pendant une heure, le garou peut trouver la réponse à presque n’importe quelle question dans les étoiles. Un Chimerlin enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur du garou dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet d’Intelligence + Enigmes (difficulté 7). S’il réussit, le joueur peut poser une question simple au Conteur et être assuré d’obtenir une réponse honnête. La clarté de l’information dépend du nombre de succès et il est rare de trouver une réponse claire et complète. Circular Attack (?) -- The Garou can battle multiple opponents, not only avoiding their attacks but actually channeling them into other foes (or causing a foe to strike himself if the Garou is fighting only one foe). This Gift is taught by a Wind-spirit. System: The Garou spends one Willpower point and rolls Wits + Dodge (difficulty of the opponent's Wits + 3, or the highest Wits + 3 if facing multiple foes). The Garou must be in melee combat, or must be attacked in a firefight by two or more foes. Each success enables the Garou to avoid and redirect one attack. Example: If the Garou had a Wits of 4, a Dodge of 4, and was fighting six foes, each with a Wits of 2, the Garou would roll eight dice against a difficulty of 5. If he rolled a 6, 10, 1, 9, 2, 5, 7, and 3, he would avoid four attackers (the botch cancels one success), who would all roll to hit each other or another of the Garou's foes. Two of the foes would strike normally, but could still be dodged by the Garou. World Tree Special Gift Astral Mind (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can project his consciousness from his body into the Umbra. From there, his mind can enter realms denied physical beings. Since Garou are physical in the Umbra when they step sideways, they cannot usually enter these realms. Roll Intelligence + Occult, difficulty nine, and spend two Gnosis points. Success means the mind is released to roam where it will. The number of successes determines how far the Garou can go. One success and he can traverse the Near Umbra, with three successes, he can enter the unknown realms of thought. The Storyteller is encouraged to create strange adventures in these realms. New abilities and powers can sometimes be discovered in these realms, and many Stargazers go on sojourns for unique knowledge and understanding The Storyteller is encouraged to create new abilities that can be gained on such travels. These realms are realms of thought, and many odd enigma spirits wait there to test trespassers with a riddle contest, a mathematical problem or a philosophical dilemma. While the Garou's mind travels the Umbra, his body sits in the physical world in the state it was left and the Garou will appear to be in a coma. Finding one's way back to one's body is not always easy. It requires a Willpower roll against a five difficulty; no successes means that the Garou is lost and must find a clue for passage back before he can roll again. If he botches this roll, the Storyteller must create a whole story concerning the search for the character's body. The Garou's fellow packmates may realize something is wrong and try to help -- it is in the Storyteller's hands. Some few Stargazers' bodies have died while awaiting their minds to return from far travels. Directing the Soul (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Stargazers with this Gift can redirect the effects of their Rage and Gnosis. By attaining a higher control over their inner selves, they influence the world around them in their favor. This Gift is taught by an Enigmatic spirit. System: After learning this Gift, the Stargazer can spend her Rage or Gnosis, instead of Willpower, to receive one automatic success on a roll. Catégorie:Dons